


Valentine's Roses

by Sashataakheru



Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [30]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alex being Very Sweet, Anal Play, Angst, Belonging, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breaking down, Caning, Collars, Crying, Cuddles, D/s/s, Emotional release, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Flogging, Forced Orgasms, Gifts, Greg being Vulnerable and Emotional, Kink Dungeon, Kissing, M/M, Mummy/little boy, Nipple Clamps, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Ownership, Pain Kink, Pegging, Pillory, Polyamory, Praise, Punishment, Restraints, Scratching, Self-Loathing, Stocks, Sub!Greg, Submission, Subspace, Suspension, Switches, Tenderness, Threesome, Valentine's Day, blissing out, cat o nine tails, cocksucking, collaring, floggers, gentle domination, rose thorns, sub!Alex, valentine's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Sometimes Rachel just wants to take care of Her two good boys for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Two Taskmasters - Stories About A Kinky Threesome [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Valentine's Roses

The dungeon was as you might expect a dungeon to be, if you were picturing a kinky sex room, of course. There were still chains on the walls, black carpet, deep dark red walls, and some very nice mood lighting. Where Rachel had found this place, Greg didn't dare ask. Alex hadn't asked either. All Greg knew was that She'd asked him to sub for Her, rather than co-Top Alex, but wouldn't say why, except that She said She had bought a lovely gift for them both for Valentine's day. Greg was too curious to say no. 

And so now they were kneeling before Her throne, naked, arms bound behind their backs, heads bowed, eyes closed, still and silent, waiting patiently for Her to arrive. 

* * *

It had been a while since he'd subbed to a woman, if Greg was being honest. Most didn't recognise his submissive nature and expected him to take the lead when it came to sex, which had never particularly bothered him even when it wasn't kinky. And with Alex and Rachel, of course, the fun was in bossing Alex around, and the two of them were great at coming up with suitable torments for their boy. There was a certain pleasure Greg got from watching Alex melt into a pile of subby goo as they played with him, especially because he got so many lovely cuddles afterwards, when all Alex had the energy to do was cling to him and breathe, utterly spent.

But of course Rachel had seen that Greg was switchy, and Greg had never denied it when she'd asked about it. That fear of authority he had came back to bite him, and she had definitely noticed. Submission wasn't something Greg needed the way Alex needed it, but every now and then, sometimes alone, sometimes with Alex, he'd bowed to Her too. 

Her softness was what surprised him the most, and what ended up breaking him every time. He loved Her harshness, of course, and the way She used Her authority to make him sink down into the mindset of an obedient little boy desperate to be good and make Her happy, but it was the way She made him feel better with Her touch and Her words once She'd hurt him and beaten him into submission that brought him to tears. Very few got to see him so vulnerable like that, curled up in Her arms, seeking Her comfort and reassurance. 

Even now, as he knelt there beside Alex, calm and still, he could already feel those emotions beginning to surface. Submission, for Greg, was an exercise in emotional release. There were times when he needed permission to let things surface and be felt because otherwise he'd never deal with them. 

Greg smiled as he felt Alex lean over and touch their heads together for a moment. A small touch of reassurance and comfort, of the presence that Alex always gave to him that made him feel safe. Alex pulled away and footsteps came up behind them. 

Greg exhaled, ready for this to begin.

* * *

"Of course I had to buy myself roses for Valentine's Day, didn't I, boys?" 

Greg was, to be honest, still taking in Her outfit, and hadn't quite parsed Her words. The leather corset was, well. And the lace. And the boots. Fuck. She held what looked like a bunch of flowers in Her hands, high enough that Greg couldn't see what was in them. Well, roses, obviously, but he couldn't be sure. 

Her tone did not suggest She wanted them to answer, either. Instead, She sat down on the throne before them and began unwrapping the bouquet, slipping the long-stemmed red roses that Greg could now see into a vase on a small table beside Her.

But of course that wasn't all She'd planned. Wrapped underneath the roses was a flogger, one with red roses at the end of all the tails. Greg shivered. It looked a little fierce, but then again, it was hard to tell. And then it became difficult to concentrate as She draped the tails all over Her body. 

"Mummy's got a very lovely treat for you two lucky boys. Thorns for my precious baby boy, and this beautiful flogger that will beat you both into submission. And believe me, it's a lot thuddier than it looks. So I think I'll tackle you one at a time, but before that," Rachel hooked Her legs up over the arms of the chair, making it very clear what She wanted, "I'm going to need some very hungry mouths to pleasure me first." 

Greg might have licked his lips. Maybe. God, She was so mesmerising, especially like this. Confident, cool, utterly aware of Her own sexuality and sex appeal, taking absolutely no shit from either of them. A finger was gently rubbing Her clit as She gestured them over. Greg wanted nothing more than to bury his face in that beautiful pussy. Sure, he had to walk over on his knees, but there was plenty of space for them to settle beneath the throne, well-practiced by now at doing this job together. 

The plan was always to take it in turns, with one of them focusing on Her thighs, while the other got to eat Her out. Greg especially loved this because he'd been able to teach Alex a few things so he was now a lot better than he used to be. If he'd had his hands free, Greg would have fingered Her into oblivion, but without that, he was left with sucking hickeys into Her skin, and then probing Her with his tongue, licking Her until She was coming hard around him, Her hand grasping his hair tightly. 

* * *

She always looked so beautiful after She'd come a few times. Slightly tired eyes, draped against the back of the throne, Her hair falling slightly haphazardly downwards, Her legs resting on their shoulders as She smiled at them, gently caressing their faces with Her fingers. Greg couldn't help but gaze up at Her adoringly as She murmured tender praises to them. 

Greg sucked Her fingers when offered, kissing them softly, nuzzling Her hand. Time didn't exist in this moment. Sound didn't either, not really. Just moments of tenderness that were needed before the pain came again. 

Submission was easy here. Greg could feel it settle in his head as his body relaxed, giving into Her control. He didn't have to think here, just do. Some might think this inconsistent for a lazy man, but running a scene took energy and work and organisation, and sometimes, he preferred to just be the one kneeling at Her feet instead. 

Speaking of feet, Greg closed his eyes then as She pressed a boot against his cheek, and He kissed it softly, nuzzling it with his cheek. Her leg curled around his neck, holding him close. 

"Good boy. Just how I like you," She murmured, reaching down to pinch his nipples, making him flinch. "Now kiss my darling baby for a while or I won't let either of you come."

"Yes, mistress."

Greg was glad Alex shifted around the same time he did, so they were now facing each other while Her legs surrounded them. Alex rose up to meet his kiss, while Greg fought the restraints keeping his hands behind his back, wanting so much to just ravish the boy for Her. He absolutely would if She asked. He'd do anything if She said so. 

Alex's kiss was hungry and needy, with soft little whines, as She lowered Her legs and shifted position so She could lightly whip them with the flogger, as well as caress them with the tails, teasing them with the pain to come. Greg was surprised at how heavy it felt even for such a light blow, but at least She was hitting his arse and not his back. Greg found he couldn't take a flogging on his back without aggravating his bad shoulder, and the last thing he needed was that searing pain that didn't go away, reminding him of what a dumb kid he'd been. 

Actually the worse pain was from their cocks rubbing together, which wasn't helping him at all. Alex's might not be that big, but it was still enough to make the friction feel good. It just made Alex intensify their kissing. Not that Alex was a spectacular kisser, but he was definitely better than when She'd first made them do this. 

"Hmm, not bad, but I think it needs a little something more. A deeper connection, I think. Stop for a moment," She said.

That pause, when they both obediently pulled away, gave Greg a moment to see all the earnest desperation in Alex's bright blue eyes, now so close to his that he couldn't see anything else. In fact, he didn't look away from Alex at all, not even when She reached in between them to join them together via nipple clamps. The chains were just long enough for them to not want to pull apart.

"Alright, continue. And if either of those chains comes loose, someone's gonna be getting a caning. And that is not an invitation to disobey, baby boy, understood?" She said, sitting back. 

Greg was sure that they had never been closer together as Alex kissed him again, sucking the life out of him. 

* * *

"So, which of my lovely boys am I going to torment first, hmm?" 

She was using one of the real roses to tap their heads gently, as if She was picking between them. Greg felt it might be him first, just because making Alex wait always seemed to do him more good than harm. Already, the boy was quivering with need beside him, his cock rock hard between his legs. She definitely noticed.

"Is my baby already keen? Want mummy to hurt you and take you in hand?" She said, using the rose to brush Alex's face. 

Alex started babbling, overwhelmed. "Yes, please, I need it so much, please, mummy, I-"

She stopped him with a slap. "I think we need to calm you down a little first. Don't want you going off too soon, now, do we? Wouldn't want to ruin my Valentine's Day, would you, baby?" She said, Her voice both stern but oozing with softness in a way that Greg found utterly arousing. And of course the way She was caressing Alex's cheek was filled with so much love and tenderness. 

Alex shook his head quickly, murmuring, a quick, 'no, mummy,' before She pulled him up into Her arms and kissed him softly. 

"You're just so excited, aren't you, baby? You always get like this when I haven't hurt you for a while. But don't worry, mummy's got you a very nice flogger that should give you all the pain you're craving. But before that, I think we're going to hang you for a while. You need to calm down, baby. Then I'll flog you," She said. She kissed him again before letting him go. She turned to look at Greg. "Come on, boy, help me get him in the air."

"Yes, mistress." 

* * *

Alex had a way of curling into his chest when Greg was holding him, giving Her an easier way to bind him up. Alex had gone quite deep already, it seemed, going by the expression on his face. Greg often only got there when he was subbing alone. Here, Alex tended to distract him enough to keep him from going that deep along with him. He wanted it to happen though. He loved the deep peace and feeling of safety that came from blissing out like that. 

At least he was subby enough to simply stand there supporting Alex while She tied him up. It'd be different if they were co-Topping, of course, but that's not what She wanted tonight. That Alex wasn't looking to him as his Dom helped. He could sometimes get a bit clingy like that, but he seemed to calm down the more he was bound up, and soon, all Greg was doing was holding Alex's head while She finished off the bindings for the head harness, making sure he was properly and fully supported and safe to let go of. By then, Alex had closed his eyes and was perfectly still. His cock had even gone soft, so relaxed was he by the suspension. 

"That's better. All nice and calm. And I think this should help too," She said, bringing out a rose that Greg hadn't noticed Her getting. 

Alex moaned happily as She began lightly scratching his skin with the rose thorns. It was the kind of noise he always made when he was finally getting some pain. Deep relief, and also deep arousal. Something about pain really worked for him, and made him relax as much as it turned him on. 

Greg watched wordlessly as She marked him up, leaving all kinds of little scratch marks all over him. Sometimes She kissed them too. Alex was most definitely going to be covered in bruises by the end of the night, but Her tenderness always made these sessions feel wonderfully warm. Greg knew he'd be in for some of the same tenderness too, and he was very much looking forward to that. 

Once She was done teasing him, She stroked Alex's hair and kissed his head as She left the rose resting on his chest. "Good boy. You just stay there for a little while and look after Mummy's rose. I've got my big boy to take care of, alright?" 

Alex nodded. "Yes, mummy. Thank you, mummy."

She gave him one more kiss. "Love you, baby." She straightened and reached for Greg. "Come on, boy, time to sort you out."

"Yes, mistress."

* * *

This dungeon didn't just have a whipping post, it had stocks. A pillory with not just stocks for his head and arms, but also for his legs, giving Her a lovely platform to stand on and tease him. Greg found it a very different experience to a whipping post. It was definitely far more confining. He could usually settle into a comfortable position with a whipping post, but not here. He was open and exposed, and couldn't see what She was doing, but that wasn't necessarily a problem, not when what She was doing felt so good.

Greg sighed happily as She stroked his arse, slapping it playfully. He hoped there'd be some anal play, because he did love how She worked him. There might even be pegging if he was really lucky. For now, though, She seemed to just be walking around him, touching him, kissing and biting him, making him flinch, touching every part of his body that She now had unfettered access to.

"Good boy," She chuckled as She stroked his cock into an erection. "You're not going to come for me yet, though, boy. Gonna save that so that my own baby boy can watch how you satisfy me as I ride you. But for now, let your mistress prepare you. There might also be a flogging. Those big round cheeks are just crying out for some bruises."

Greg shivered, feeling Her start to squeeze and slap his arse, adding a little pain as She went. He had nowhere near the kind of pain kink that Alex had, but he'd come to really enjoy some thuddy pain on his butt and down his thighs. She had a way of making that feel really nice. 

"Such a big boy. So much skin to mark as my own," She said as She kneaded his cheeks slowly. "Isn't that right, boy? Who do you belong to?"

"You, mistress, only you," Greg replied, his voice rasping a little as a hand reached between his legs to squeeze his balls. It wasn't his favourite pain, but it did keep him more submissive, which was why She did it. Especially when She finished by slapping his balls. God. 

"Yes, only me. And because I had to buy my own roses, I'm going to whip you with mine. And you're not going to say a word, and take the pain for me like the big obedient boy that you are, understood?" She said.

"Yes, mistress, understood," Greg said. 

"Good. Those cheeks need to be red and sore before I'll do anything else with you," She said.

Greg simply nodded, and braced himself for the first blow. He honestly didn't know how thuddy the rose flogger would be, but he very soon found out as it collided very heavily with his left cheek. It took all his strength not to make a sound, but at least he had some idea of what this flogger would be like now. Very thuddy, and might leave some very nice bruises if he was lucky. 

He found his fists balling at the next blow. Being in stocks made it feel different, Greg discovered, since his muscles were taut in a different way. And as She sped up Her flogging, every blow hurt in a new way, the pain building in a very good way until he was exhaling with relief and feeling incredible. He closed his eyes as She began moving down his thighs. God, he'd missed this. 

She very generously let the pain linger once She was done, and Greg felt the burning ache in his arse slowly grow stronger before it slowly began to fade. Her soft kisses and the sensation of Her fingers teasing his anus relaxed him. How it was that She so fully understood what he liked, especially when it came to anal play, he didn't know, but wasn't about to complain. Not when She spanked his cheeks and spread them apart so She could start rimming him, making his toes curl as Her tongue gently probed inside him. If his cock hadn't been fully erect before, it definitely was now. Fuck. 

"Such a pliant boy when I get inside you, aren't you? Don't worry, I've got just the right cock for you, because I know how much you love being filled up," She said. 

Greg shivered as he felt Her lubing him up, the tip of what felt like a nice thick dildo stroking him gently. He might have cried out happily as She pushed inside, grasping him firmly, totally in control of him and his body. 

"Of course I wouldn't let my baby own you, that wouldn't be right, so I'll have to do it instead. It's not hard to find a cock bigger than yours, boy, but then you like things big, don't you? It wouldn't do to fuck you with a tiny cock, not like my baby has. No, you need the biggest one I have, so I can stretch you properly and listen to how much you're fucking moaning with need. You'd better not come though. You're only allowed to come inside me, and that's not where you are right now, is it, boy? Hey?" She said as She thrust inside him, Her nails digging into his thighs. 

"N-no, mistress, it isn't, fuck-" Greg gasped as She reached down to scratch at his cock. The pain reverberated through him like fire. 

"Well, you're getting a caning for swearing at me after this, you naughty boy," She said, thrusting harder. 

Greg simply groaned, unable to think anymore. 

* * *

Alex was in a sitting suspension now, low enough for Greg to suck him off. Greg's hands were again bound behind his back, but he didn't particularly mind. It made him concentrate on Alex's reactions. She was scratching Alex with the rose thorns again, and Alex was mewling pathetically, still dramatically overstimulated. If Greg had looked up, he'd have seen tears running gently down his cheeks. 

"I hope you're not going to come yet, baby," She said as She grabbed his face and kissed him softly.

Alex made an appreciative noise, muttered a 'no, mummy' that Greg almost didn't hear, before clearly trying to pull himself back. Greg slowed a little bit, moving to kisses rather than sucking him hard, just to ease him down a little. He didn't want to ruin Her plans, after all. 

The sting in his thighs from the caning had just about faded to a dull ache. She hadn't given him many, to be fair, but having been flogged beforehand made it just that little bit worse. She never used a nice cane either. She never left welts, but the sting was enough to make him think twice about disobeying Her once he'd remembered how bad the cane was.

"Good boy. Come on, baby, mummy wants to feed you," She cooed. 

Greg had a fair idea of what She was making Alex do, but he didn't dare look up, and instead, concentrated on his cock instead. He could, however, hear the suckling, and Her soft moans. It was enough to keep him hard though, just imagining how good it would feel to be sucking on Her tits as well. 

* * *

Greg was only dimly aware of what happened next. He was tied into a swing, hanging in such a way that the vibrating cock ring humming gently was keeping him hard, but also wasn't going to get him off any time soon, as the blindfold helped him drift off. He was sort of aware of Alex being flogged, but not much else. Mostly, he was just happy and floaty, letting all the sensations of his own flogging softly reverberate through him as the blindfold made him finally fall into subspace, blissing out to the sound of Alex's happy whimpers as he got the pain he was craving.

* * *

There was a sense of deep calm as Greg found himself lying down on the bed, his body left with no fight as She did what She wanted with him. He was still blindfolded, and pulled him up a little so She could tie him up with rope, binding his hands behind his back and his legs into a frog tie, exposing his cock to Her for Her to use as She saw fit. 

He wasn't sure where Alex was. Close by, possibly, but silent if that was the case. He didn't really think too much about it, though, because She tied him up slowly, Her arms always close around him as She kissed his skin, and moved his body how She wanted, with his assistance, of course. He was well aware that even Alex and Rachel together could not lift him, so he offered no resistance and moved when She needed him to move if it would be too much for Her.

He was expecting Her to start riding him, if he was honest. But what happened instead was feeling two bodies press close against him, their hands touching him everywhere. Not in a bid to get him off, but to offer tenderness and love. 

She was cradling his head, kissing him, offering praise, saying all the things that usually his brain could not deal with. Emotions were coming, Greg could feel it. He often dreaded these moments of emotional release, because they wrecked him so much, but She had a way of making him feel safe. 

There was definitely a deep sense of vulnerability he felt at being bound up like this, unable to move, as the two people he loved more deeply than he ever imagined he would, held him down and whispered to him why they loved him, and how beautiful he was, making him respond to them and give him space to let go. 

Ugliness was what he was hanging onto today. He didn't know why. Sometimes he'd just seen himself in mirrors too many times the previous week and needed them to go away. Being with Alex and Rachel in that mindstate often made him feel awful, because he never felt he deserved them. Made him feel like since he couldn't find someone for himself, he'd piggybacked off Alex's lovely wonderful marriage instead like some pathetic loser.

But the more they whispered that they loved him and weren't ever going to leave him, those nasty voices slowly went away. Never gone for good, but subdued enough to let him enjoy this moment for what it was. 

And Alex was always so utterly grateful for their friendship, like he was the lucky one instead of Greg. To be fair, he was used to Alex's fawning devotion, and the awe in which he sometimes spoke about their relationship, but it always felt too much in this moment, when Greg was being made to listen to it like this. That's when he couldn't run away from it, but opened his heart to it and let his resistances go until he was sobbing in Her arms, feeling like a very small boy desperately wanting to be loved.

* * *

There was chocolate and cuddles and kisses then, a break from what they were doing as Greg calmed himself down again. This was never the end of the scene, just a point they always tended to hit before they could move on. 

Alex was curled up beside him, his head resting on his chest, while She cradled his head and stroked his hair, and let him suck on Her tits if he wanted to. 

She'd removed the blindfold, but Greg was never in a rush to open his eyes. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn't. Tonight, he just kept them closed while they took care of him and made him feel better again.

* * *

There was never any rush to move on. But Greg knew it was time when he found himself getting aroused again, and their touch went from comforting to more sexual and intimate. It was probably the closes to vanilla sex they got, in spite of the fact that Greg was still tied up, and unable to reciprocate. 

And when She produced a fresh blindfold, Greg accepted it eagerly, knowing they were about to finish this scene up, and he was about to finally get his release. 

* * *

If Greg had expected this to be simply Her riding him until She came, he was very much mistaken, as he felt a body - Alex, presumably - get lowered down until his bare arse was touching his belly. Alex was slightly at an angle, but close enough to feel like he was lying on top of him, even if he wasn't. He felt Her shift between his legs, using a riding crop to whip his inner thighs, making him flinch.

"Alex is here so I can fuck both of you up at the same time. But don't worry, boy, you're not taking his weight. Just remember you don't get to come unless you're inside me. And if you come before I'm ready, then no orgasm for you, understood?" She said.

"Yes, mistress," Greg said. 

"Oh, baby, I'm going to absolutely _ruin_ you tonight. I hope you're ready to come so many times your cock's sore for days," She said to Alex, who somehow had the space to squirm above Greg. 

And then, She had Her hands on Greg's cock, stroking him as She prepped him, before She slid down onto him. Greg's head fell back against the pillow, his head devoid of thought. 

* * *

Greg lost count of how many times Alex had been forced to come. He'd been too busy trying to stop himself coming while She rode him, waiting for Her to give him permission. This had not been an easy task while Alex came above him, his body shuddering with pleasure that reverberated through him as well. She'd come a few times Herself, which had made hanging on very difficult, but he'd managed it so far. 

"Alright, baby, just one more time for mummy, yeah? Think you can do that?" She said sweetly.

Alex groaned, clearly just about done, and if he answered verbally, Greg didn't hear it. He was too distracted by the way She was suddenly moving a lot faster on top of him, moving in a way that was definitely going to ruin any ounce of control he had left. 

"Come when I grab your thigh, boy, so I can feel everything, yeah?" She said, slapping his thigh lightly to get his attention. 

"Yes, mistress," Greg said. 

Greg's focus narrowed into waiting for Her command as he held back as much as he could. His balls were aching, and he definitely needed to come soon. In fact, as soon as She grabbed his thigh, he came instantly, unable to hang on any longer, as She rode him until he was utterly spent. He might have come a second time, so desperate to come by the time She was done. 

And then, there was simply stillness, and three people slowly catching their breath, as things finally came to a close. 

* * *

She untied him as slowly and tenderly as She'd tied him up, massaging him in between soft kisses and whispered praise against his body. Alex had already been freed, lying face down on the bed beside him, silent and still. His only movement was when Greg's arms were finally freed, and he reached over to take Greg's hand in his, kissing it softly, before nuzzling his hand against his cheek, just needing to touch him.

Greg expected Her to settle down between them, as She usually did after these sessions. Instead, She took the other side, leaving Greg in the middle. He thought nothing of this until they both cuddled up close to him, kissing him softly, clearly making a point. 

"You belong to us, Greg. Ours forever. And in case you don't believe us, we got you a Valentine's gift," She said. 

"Oh? And what kind of gift might that be?" Greg said, intrigued. 

Alex shifted away for a moment to grab a nondescript black box that had been sitting by the throne and that Greg had paid absolutely no attention to. He returned, and opened it, showing Greg what was in it. Inside was a thin black collar, with small red gems and rose gold metal rose charms all around it, with an O-ring at the front, from which was hanging a small metal heart that read simply, 'ours'. It was sitting on a bed of white and red rose petals. 

"It was my idea. I just wanted you to stop feeling like you don't belong with us. We chose you, and we don't regret it for a moment, do we, Rach?" Alex said.

"Nope, no regrets here, Greg. You're stuck with us now," She said. 

Greg had to sit up, just so he could get a better look at the collar. It was more beautiful than he expected it to be. "Alex, you didn't have to do this."

"Yeah I did. You don't have to wear it all the time, of course, just when you need to remember who loves you. I know this all started as a sex thing a long time ago, but we all know it's become so much more than that. I just thought it was time to physically mark that. So you'll remember even when you're away from us," Alex said. "Can I put it on you, Greg?"

"Sure, sure, this is - I was not expecting any of this, Alex," Greg said, bowing his head a little.

"You'd have said no if we'd asked. So we did it this way instead. I hope you don't mind the subterfuge," Alex said as he took the collar out of the box and gently fastened it around Greg's neck. 

Greg had been collared by Rachel a lot since they'd started playing, and he'd always loved that feeling, but for Alex to do it, a man who normally spent his time bowing at his feet if he wasn 't kneeling beside him, that felt so very different, and hit him in very strange and emotional ways. Somehow it seemed so much more profound for Alex to be the one owning him like this, and he didn't even try to stop the tears coming again as they cuddled up beside him. 

"I still don't know why you'd ever want a mess like me, but thank you both. This is - I don't even know what to say now," Greg said eventually.

"It doesn't matter, just stay here with us," Alex said in his unbothered optimistic way that Greg both loved and despised. 

He didn't despise it tonight, though. Instead, he pulled Alex and Rachel into his arms as they lay down together, unwilling to let them go. 

"I don't want to be anywhere else," Greg said, and the truth of that statement hit him hard in the best possible way as he was overcome with love for them both.

Alex responded with a kiss, cupping his face softly. Rachel followed suit, her hands running through his hair. And then, it was just an avalanche of tenderness that left him utterly speechless as he let them into the deepest part of his soul that he normally didn't let people see, because they'd flooded it with love, and for once, the roughest sharpest parts he hated most suddenly didn't seem so bad. Maybe he deserved them after all.


End file.
